El lamento de los tontos
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Vive la canción, siente sus letras y busca lo que en verdad dice. Porque nada de eso es fácil. AU. ZoSan, SanZo
1. Prólogo

**Título: **El lamento de los tontos.

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **PG-17

**Personajes/Parejas:** Sanji/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Advertencias: **Alter Universe. Mención de consumo de enervantes y bebidas alcohólicas. Escenas subidas de tono, muerte de personajes. Angst y Drama. Si no te gusta sufrir con los personajes, este fic no es para ti.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece **no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **Vive la canción, siente sus letras y busca lo que en verdad dice. Porque nada de eso es fácil.

**Tabla: **Libros **No. Y Nombre: **011. Buenos días tristeza

**Grupo: **Fandom_Insano

**Notas de Autor: **Este fic salió de una serie de drabbles de **La cocina verde**, drabbles del diecinueve al veinticuatro, que se hizo largo y mejor opté por hacerle su long fic con gran detalle y su correspondiente final. No, este fic va para largo y es mensual o bimestral, no puedo decirles que actualizaré seguido. Va para: **Tamat**, **Srta. Komaeda**, **Raven Scissor**, **LunaPieces**, **Childerika**, **Sandy Uchiha**, **Cattivaragazza** y **Luky Megune **(**RainInMyMind**). Agradecimientos especiales a **Tamat **y **Luky Megune** (**RainInMyMind**) por ayudarme con la discografía.

Aclaro, esto no es un sound fic, ni se le acerca, y las canciones que se utilizaran a lo largo del fic no son mías, si no de sus respectivos autores. Cuando utilice canciones pondré el enlace hacia mi Tumblr o Livejournal. Dependiendo del capítulo va a ir aumentando el número de palabras, nunca disminuyendo.

**Notas del capítulo: **La canción que se nombra hasta el final del prólogo es **This boy **de **Franz Ferdinand. **Enlace en naghi-tan punto livejournal punto com / 48524 punto html.

* * *

**Prólogo. **

**+*Click*+**

El sonido del público esperando con ansias su aparición.

**+*Click*+**

El choque de los instrumentos se deja escuchar mientras el cableado es puesto en su lugar y las clavijas de afinación del bajo son fijados.

**+*Click*+**

El deslizamiento de la ropa mientras son preparados para salir, el olor a cuero, alcohol y sudor se mezclan en el ambiente.

**+*Click*+**

Las voces de sus managers dándoles la buena suerte seguido de risas nerviosas.

**+*Click*+**

Al fin logra encender su cigarro e inhala de él, mientras ve a sus compañeros de la banda ir hacia el escenario, él suspira y observa a su alrededor. Aquello era tan repentino.

—¿Listo?—su manager le da una mirada de confort, él asiente y exhala.

El diez de Enero del año dos mil nueve, siendo las veintidós horas en Londres, Inglaterra,** "The Hiken"** se da a conocer ante el mundo.

Blackleg Sanji sale al escenario y toma el micrófono.

—¡Buenas noches!—saluda a su público y sonríe ante la respuesta de ellos—¡Comencemos con esto, damas e hijos de puta!

"_Sí…_

_Parece que este chico hacia el ridículo_

_Todo el tiempo,_

_Estaba demasiado adelantado y se iba _

_Demasiado a lo físico._

_Es momento de que me sirva otra…_

_Siempre quiero más y me voy a servir_

_Otra…_

_Dame un poco más, me voy a servir una…_

_Me voy a servir una porción de las de tú madre"_

.

.

.

"Pase lo que pase mañana, siempre tendremos hoy"

—One Day—


	2. Pista 1

**Pista 1**

* * *

"La mitad del mundo no puede entender los placeres de la otra mitad"

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Por esas fechas siempre recordaba lo que había dicho cuando era más joven, el frío del invierno le traía a la memoria las palabras que ahora, de adulto, se arrepentía de haberlas dicho con mucha convicción. _

_Sintió la brisa helada y ocultó su rostro en la gruesa bufanda que llevaba puesta, más no detuvo su caminar, miró de reojo hacia su lado derecho y siguió su camino, no se detuvo hasta que divisó el lugar al cual tenía que llegar a como todos los años era su costumbre._

_La mañana era helada, el aguanieve de la noche anterior había dejado las calles resbaladizas, cruzó el portón y siguió adelante, con sus manos enguantadas sujetó sus pertenencias más valiosas y solo se detuvo enfrente de una lápida, sonrió tristemente al ver cubierto el nicho de todo tipos de flores —congeladas por el frío—, peluches y cajas de lo que parecían ser dulces._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**[…]**

Zoro no sabía si amar u odiar los fines de semana, podía decir que le gustaban porque en las mañanas se ponía a entrenar kendo en el dojo de su padre adoptivo, pero por las tardes, las tardes de los fines de semana eran muy estresantes, a sus dieciséis años, Zoro debía de tener más amigos, según le decía Koshiro —su padre adoptivo—, pero su círculo de amistad con trabajo llegaba a cuatro personas —sin contarse—, personas que no sabía en qué momento de su vida habían podido entrar, pero Zoro aseguraba que fue en el momento donde estaba distraído y ellos habían podido ver el minuto idóneo para aferrarse a él, cual sanguijuelas, llegando a un punto donde Zoro ya nada podía hacer para librarse de ellos.

Había conocido a esos cuatro en un momento angustiante de su vida, donde la soledad y la tristeza eran el pan y agua de sus días, tenía diez años cuando un niño de ocho años, moreno y de sonrisa deslumbrante se le había presentado y le había hecho parte de su grupo de amigos. Habían pasado seis años y aún conservaba como amigos a esos chicos, amigos que de antaño eran demasiado energéticos y que ahora concentraban su energía excesiva en los sueños que cada uno tenía para futuro.

Zoro frunció el ceño al ver a sus cuatro amigos sentados en el piso de su habitación, ese día era sábado, y en los sábados, todos y cada uno de ellos, desde que se conocieron, en ese día en particular le insistían con lo mismo, no había sábado en el que no fuera bombardeado con la misma petición de la cual siempre se negaba a cumplir con un "no" rotundo. Se sorprendió cuando Luffy solo alzó la cabeza para mirarle por un momento y seguir —inmediatamente después— devorando el contenido de una bolsa de papas fritas, Nami —quien era la única mujer del grupo, menor que él solo por un año— estaba enfrascada en la lectura de una revista al parecer del medio del espectáculo, su pelirroja cabellera —que rayaba al naranja— cubría sus ojos color avellana, pero sabía muy bien que ella ya le había hecho una mirada de reconocimiento.

Usopp y Chopper —el primero de la edad de Luffy y el segundo dos años menor que ese par— le saludaron con una sonrisa y siguieron hablando entre sí, Zoro se sintió desubicado, acostumbrado al estrés que las tardes de los fines de semana le provocaban, no había insistencia por parte de Luffy, ruegos y chillidos de parte de Chopper, amenazas y golpes provenientes de Nami y algún comentario fuera de lugar por parte de Usopp. Nada. Zoro se pasó la mano izquierda por sus verdes cabellos y movió la cabeza negativamente, haciendo tintinear sus tres pendientes que llevaba en la oreja izquierda —Koshiro no había dicho nada ante la perforación, pero Zoro esperaba una regañina, que aún no era dada—, aliviado del aparente olvido hacia la misma petición sabatina se adentró a su cuarto y se dejó caer en su futón, odiaba las camas y prefería ahorrar espacio de esa manera. Tarde fue que se dio cuenta del porqué de la ausencia de los gritos de Luffy.

En la portada de la revista que Nami estaba leyendo, con letras grandes y en llamas el titular rezaba: **"¡Nueva gira de ' THE HIKEN'!"**, la fotografía de la portada era solamente la silueta de cinco personas dando la espalda, pero vestidos de diferentes maneras, desde estilo punk a estilo de gala, Zoro reconoció enseguida al hermano mayor de Luffy, quien estaba sin camisa alguna, con shorts que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y botas negras, la espalda mostraba un gran tatuaje en forma de una cruz azul que tenía un cráneo con una sonrisa y un bigote extraño que parecía más bien un boomerang.

Pudo leer que la gira daba inicio ese sábado, comenzando en Londres, pero que las demás fechas y lugares estaban dentro de la revista. Entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, consciente de lo que vendría, molesto porque la aparente tranquilidad que había dado por sentado no era otra cosa que la calma antes de la tormenta, que en ese caso sabía sería un huracán porque no iba a ceder ante Luffy.

Por cuatro años se había negado ir a visitar a la banda del hermano de Luffy, durante todos esos años había logrado evadir —con mucha eficacia— el convivir con personas que estaban dentro del mundo musical, y ese año no iba a ser la excepción. Nadie entendía el porqué de su rechazo a conocer a ese tipo de personas, solo Koshiro lo sabía y no era el momento para decírselo a sus amigos.

Dispuesto a defender su postura, se sentó en posición de loto y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, miró seriamente hacia Luffy —quien no había notado la molestia del estudiante de Kendo—, iba a esperar el momento en que el moreno lo atacaría con palabras rápidas.

—Si piensas que te vamos a pedir que nos acompañes a un concierto de la banda de Ace —Nami habló apartando la mirada de la revista—, no te preocupes, ya estamos cansados de que siempre nos sobre un boleto y le hemos dicho a Ace que solo nos dé cuatro, insistió en darnos los cinco—la pelirroja añadió con sorna—, pero Luffy le convenció de que no era necesario.

Zoro la miró incrédulo ¿Se habían cansado? Quería creerlo, pero no podía, habían sido tan insistentes de que fuera con ellos a visitaros que ya estaba cansado de aquello, pero, que de buenas a primeras desistieran y lo pusieran como tema perdido, algo iban a hacer, de repente a Zoro se le vino a la mente la psicología inversa, ellos estaban tratando de que les acompañase diciéndole que ya no era necesaria su presencia, sintiéndose inteligente, Zoro ya sabía aquel patético plan y no iba a caer.

—Hablé con Ace —Luffy dijo con la boca llena—, ya conoces lo insistente que es —Zoro había conocido a Ace cuando este había ido años atrás a buscar a Luffy al colegio, y se le hacía un tipo guay, las pecas que tenía, el cabello negro y la piel bronceada encajaban muy bien con esa personalidad extremadamente energética—, y le dije que ya hacía demasiado con darnos todos los años cinco boletos —Zoro vio que Luffy rebuscaba en la bolsa de papas fritas y al notar que no había nada, comenzó a doblar la bolsa—, sabes lo mucho que a Ace y su banda les ha costado sobresalir con el estilo de música que manejan— Zoro asintió ante eso, Luffy se la vivía admirando a su hermano mayor por seguir sus sueños sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, que era, con frecuencia, cosas como que nunca sería músico, que sus sueños eran destinados a ser humo—, pensé que era ingrato de mi parte desperdiciar un boleto que nunca sería usado— Zoro tragó saliva ante la seriedad que Luffy mostraba, vio cómo se acomodaba aquel sombrero de paja que siempre llevaba consigo, inclusive en los días de escuela—, fue, más bien, sugerencia de Sanji— Luffy sonrió radiantemente, cosa que le desconcertó y sobre todo, en su mente estaba la pregunta de ¿Quién cojones era Sanji?—, él dijo que si me preocupaba por la banda y que a pesar de que estos cuatro años insistiéndote no han dado resultado, entonces que dedicara mis esfuerzos en apoyarlos siendo su presidente de club de fans, que no era necesario que fuera casi todos los fines de semana y tampoco necesitaban de tú presencia, que con Nami, Chopper, Usopp y yo bastábamos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Quién era ese hombre para decir que él no era esencial? ¿Y quién quería fundar un jodido Club de fans? Luffy no era de ese tipo de personas, seguidor de otros, no, su amigo era del tipo de persona que cumpliría su propio sueño, que no dejaría que nadie lo opacase ¿Dónde quedaba el sueño de Luffy? ¿Dónde quedaba la promesa que Luffy había hecho con el dueño original de ese sombrero de paja? No por nada Zoro había decidido seguirle, porque veía de aquel muchacho una gran oportunidad para cumplir su propio sueño, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Iba a reclamar, a gritar que ese no era él, pero Luffy se rió.

—Sanji sabe que lo hago por gusto, el estar pendiente de ellos es solo para ver lo que Ace quiso hacer y logró con mucho esfuerzo —Luffy ladeó la cabeza e hizo un mohín—, si Sanji tuviera nuestra edad, lo haría parte de nosotros, incluso cumpliría su sueño y no con Ace.

—¿Quién es Sanji?—Zoro desvió un poco el tema, la duda le embargaba, ya habían sido varias veces que había escuchado aquel nombre, que sentía que lo había escuchado con anterioridad pero que no había puesto la debida atención.

—Es el vocalista de **'THE HIKEN'**—Nami le lanzó la revista, con tal tino que le dio en pleno rostro—, es el único que lleva traje.

Zoro bufó con molestia quitándose la revista del rostro y procedió a observar la portada, contó a cinco miembros de la banda, a cuatro de ellos reconoció enseguida, eran Marco, Kid, Law y Ace, pero al único que no reconoció fue al rubio que estaba de espaldas al igual que el resto, era el único que llevaba algo parecido a un traje, pantalón negro, camisa manga larga color naranja con rayas negras y un chaleco negro, su mano derecha sostenía un cigarro encendido que estaba a medio camino de llegar a su rostro —eso parecía, porque bien podía ser que estuviera bajando la mano— no daba con él, no recordaba a verlo conocido, ni siquiera la fotografía dejaba ver su rostro, lleno de curiosidad comenzó a hojear la revista, pero lo mucho que pudo encontrar fueron las fotografías de todos los miembros de la banda, pero de Sanji no se podía distinguir el rostro, habían fotografías de él cubriéndose la cara con una de sus manos, en las demás los miembros de la banda le cubrían la cara con algún objeto, a excepción de Law, que había usado sus dos manos para cubrirle el rostro y que no saliera en la fotografía. Aquello le dio aún más curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no dejan que la cámara le capture?—preguntó con una ceja arqueada y ladeando la cabeza, para poder ver aunque sea la fisonomía del sujeto, aquel rubio era más bajo que los demás miembros de la banda, y tenía un poco más de musculatura que Law, por lo poco que podía ver, aquel tipo era de piel clara, más no tanto como la de Kid, el cabello rubio tenía un poco más de color que el cabello de Marco.

—Es algo como Marketing— Usopp dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos y negando con la cabeza—, en el primer álbum que hicieron el fotógrafo no pudo captar bien a Sanji, así que la portada salió con ellos cinco, pero, hacia parecer que la existencia del vocalista era un misterio, desde entonces se ha hecho eso, porqué gustó bastante y atrae a la gente para que vayan a los conciertos a ver a la banda.

Sorprendentemente Zoro entendió, no era como si fuera difícil no percatarse de lo obvio, en conversaciones anteriores Nami había explicado que debido a la alza de descargas ilegales de todo tipo de documentos, música, series de televisión y demás cosas que normalmente costarían cuantiosas sumas de dinero, los autores de todo tipo de creaciones habían optado por entrar a un mundo donde sus fans estuvieran más cerca o convivieran con ellos, **'THE HIKEN' **era un grupo de música Rock Indie, ese tipo de banda podía llegar a tocar cualquier género musical, pero, para sobrevivir tenían que hacer como todos los cantantes: presentaciones en todo tipo de ciudades, conciertos y demás para que los fans tuvieran más contacto con ellos.

'** THE HIKEN' **aprovechaba el misterio que generaba el no dejar que fotógrafos tomaran la imagen del vocalista, haciendo que nadie conociera el rostro del susodicho, a como había dicho Usopp, eso era Marketing, con eso, la mayoría de los fans compraban los boletos para ir al concierto y conocer al vocalista.

Zoro entrecerró los ojos, por eso no le gustaba cualquier tipo de vida que se basara en la imagen y en tener el mayor número de seguidores, para él, los músicos eran gente que vivían de un grupo de personas que les idolatraba, que seguían sus vidas, para después criticarles en el menor error que cometieran y hacer que vivieran el cielo para después que los mismos fanas los destrozaran.

La fama siempre tenía un precio, siempre, y apreciaba demasiado a Ace como para haberle, en su momento, tratado de disuadirle diciéndole que aquello lo mataría, Zoro supo que el hermano mayor de Luffy había hecho oídos ante su preocupación.

—De todos modos— Luffy habló—, el concierto al que iremos será para el martes en el Auditorio de los espejos.

¿El Auditorio de los espejos? No era muy lejos de donde vivían, a solo tres kilómetros en autobús, pero, aun así, no iría, aunque Luffy no estaba insistiéndole, cumpliéndole con lo que anteriormente había dicho.

—¿Qué clase de música tocan?—No iba a ir pero una cosa era la curiosidad y otra el estar dispuesto a ir a un concierto.

—Ya te lo hemos dicho—Chopper sonrió, haciendo que en su rostro redondo aparecieran unos pequeños hoyuelos muy cerca de sus mejillas—, es Rock Indie.

—Eso ya lo sé— Zoro puso los ojos en blanco, con ellos tenía que formar bien sus preguntas, porque si no, no le responderían de la forma que él quería, sus cejas casi se unían al estar pensando la pregunta indicada— ¿Qué clase de letras usan? ¿En qué se basan sus canciones?

Sonrió satisfecho con sus preguntas, si ellos no entendían sería que ellos eran los idiotas no él. Fue Usopp el que respondió, en vista de que Luffy había sacado su celular y se había puesto a teclear como loco, Nami al parecer había tomado otra revista de una mochila que siempre llevaba con ella, y Chopper solo había bostezado con total tranquilidad.

—¡El grandioso Usopp responderá a tus preguntas!— el narigón infló el pecho con orgullo, Zoro solo negó, esperaba que no le contara mentiras, porque ese amigo en particular, aparte de tener una nariz por lo más extravagante, tenía la costumbre de mentir o de contar historias fantásticas para deleite de Chopper y Luffy— Las letras de las canciones que tocan dependen mucho de quien de la banda lo haya escrito— aquí Zoro vio que Usopp le mostraba los dedos según iba utilizando algunos números—, tres miembros son los que escriben y componen las canciones, uno de ellos puede improvisar en el escenario, pero se le tiene prohibido, dado que la canción sería algo así como un regalo que ningún otro fan tendría honor de escuchar, solo fueron cinco veces que ocurrió, pero ya ha sido amonestado por sus managers.

—Sanji tenía mucho que decir— Luffy se carcajeó, aun sin levantar la mirada de su celular—, fue estupendo.

Con eso ya sabía quién era uno de los compositores pero, ¿Qué improvisara? No podía decir si era bueno, dado que aún no lo había escuchado —y si lo hizo quizás no supiera quien cantaba—, pero, tener dos cualidades era algo.

—Si— Usopp se rió ante lo dicho por Luffy, pero prosiguió—, los otros dos son Marco y Law, encargados el primero del bajo y el segundo abarca instrumentos que casi no son centrados en bandas comunes, dependiendo del estilo de música que toquen, puede estar tocando el violín hasta el saxofón y muy de vez en vez es el coro— Usopp se removió de su lugar, seguro para desentumirse—, a cómo te dije, las canciones son según el escritor, las letras de Marco son más estilo de análisis hacia la sociedad, son pocas de ese tipo pero igual escribe sobre un poco de dolor, sobre el sufrimiento de algunas personas. El estilo de Law, en sí, es algo extremista, puede ser sumamente depresivo, sumamente doloroso o demasiado alegre, no hay punto medio con él.

—Lo cual a veces Sanji tiene que aligerar un poco— Nami añadió—, no quieren que sus fans se corten las venas o sufran un shock de energía.

Zoro había escuchado con anterioridad que no importaba el tipo de letra siempre y cuando el cantante pudiera transmitir lo que las letras decían o querían decir, de nada servía tener un escrito maravilloso o que dijera lo más precioso del mundo si el intérprete era malo, debían tenerle mucha confianza a ese tal Sanji.

—Y Sanji— el narigón se rascó la cabeza, desacomodándose el cabello rizado— él es un poco más complejo, lo que compone a veces no se puede añadir al álbum en turno— en este punto Zoro estaba interesado—, su estilo es como historias de bar, la mayoría de sus escritos se basan demasiado, muchísimo, en sus vivencias, puede decirse que escribe de los dolores que causa el amor pero también de los placeres que da.

—Es un eterno enamorado del amor—Chopper añadió con alegría—, es así como le dice Ace a Sanji.

Zoro se echó a reír ante eso, no podía contenerse, ¿En qué mundo alguien podría escribir sobre algo tan absurdo y con temática de bar? ¿Y por qué cojones gustaba? El amor era un tema tan usado, desde las películas hasta en los libros, el significado del amor había cambiado demasiado con el tiempo, pero siempre, siempre, una obra tenía que tener algo con referente al amor. Por más que quisiese parar de reír, no lo haría ¿amor? El amor era para los tontos, para gente que le gustaba llorarle, eso no era para él, ese hombre debía de ser uno patético como para escribir sobre eso.

—¿De qué te ríes?— Nami le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, al parecer molesta, ella era muy perspicaz.

—Sobre eso— admitió, aun riéndose, porque le parecía gracioso aquello—, no puedo creer que digan que eso es lo que volvió tan popular a la banda de Ace, ¿Hablar de amor? Eso ya es tan usado— sintió el enfado de Nami incrementarse, pero no se inmutó—, recuerdo bien que tanto Ace, Marco, Kid y Law tenían un estilo sin llegar a necesitar de hablar sobre el amor, puede que ellos no quisieran ser una banda comercial, pero lo están siendo, el cantante que tienen les está haciendo ser un grupo más, una plástica que solo será recordada por sus canciones de verano.

—¿Y tú qué sabes si no los has escuchado?— Nami le sonrió —No has escuchado nada de ellos, te hemos estado invitando todos los fines de semana a ir a verles ¡Ellos todavía se hacen un tiempo para recibirnos!

Zoro podía admitir que Nami tenía razón con eso, pero no iba a reconocerlo, miró a Luffy quien seguía escribiendo en su celular, arqueó una ceja ¿Con quién se estaba mensajeando tan ávidamente y de qué para que estuviera tan entretenido?

—No puedes decir que son una banda plástica si no los has escuchado— Nami se levantó del suelo y se plantó frente a Zoro, con las manos en su cintura e inclinándose levemente de una manera que parecía querer ser de bravuconería—, y por ende, tú no tienes voz ni voto en esto— se enderezó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho— solo nosotros cuatro tenemos derecho a ir, y por más que digas que son temas ya muy trillados no significa que solo de eso escuches, aparte de eso, ¿Por qué te burlas del amor?

—El amor y yo no nos llevamos— Zoro la miró fijamente—, para mí no existe y es tonto creer en él.

—Si niegas del amor— Luffy apartó la mirada de su celular—, este te hará llorar. —Ladeó la cabeza— Eso escuché o era "¿Si te burlas del amor sufrirás por él?" No te burles de temas que no has escuchado— dijo volviendo a fijar la mirada al celular—, los chicos nos mandan saludos— se rió— ¡Van a iniciar el concierto en Sheffield!

—¡Pues déjalos de molestar, imbécil!— Nami le gritó— ¡No ves que casi salen a dar el concierto!

Sheffield estaba en el condado de South Yorkshire, alejado de más de doscientos kilómetros de Londres, el último lugar era donde Nami, Chopper, Usopp y él habían nacido, Ace y Luffy eran de Sheffield, lo cual hacia que Ace regresara al lugar donde nació, Marco —según había escuchado por boca de sus amigos— era de Birmingham, Kid de Glasgow y Law de Liverpool, según Luffy la ciudad natal de él y Ace era cálida y se encontraba cerca del mar.

—Dicen que hace un frío que te cagas— anunció Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y todos dieron un salto al escuchar una cancioncita tonta proveniente del celular de Luffy— ¡Ace está llamando!

Todo eso era un lío, Zoro trató de ignorar el asunto, por eso odiaba las tardes de los fines de semana, aquello no era nada relajante, debía de estar en absoluta calma, pero con sus amigos no era posible, estaban a principios de Enero y el frío se dejaba sentir fuertemente, añoraba echarse una siesta, la podría tomar, pero Koshiro le reprendería por sus malas cualidades de anfitrión, maldijo sus genes japoneses y el vivir con un hombre japonés, si bien Zoro tenía sangre oriental, comparado con los de su nación, Zoro era demasiado diferente, con su cabello teñido de verde —lo cual le causaba muchos problemas en el colegio—, la piel bronceada y su constitución física, podía pasar por ser de otra nacionalidad, pero, los ojos levemente rasgados* le delataban.

Zoro estaba reacio a integrarse ante los aullidos de alegría que escuchaba, hasta que la voz de Ace le llamó, al parecer Luffy había puesto la llamada en alta voz.

'¿Dónde está mi samurái favorito?' La voz burlesca resonó en toda la habitación, de fondo se podía escuchar el ruido de la muchedumbre, al parecer esperaban que el concierto diera inicio.

—Oi— saludó ante el apodo que Ace le había puesto hace tanto tiempo.

'¡Hombre! ¡Tienes que ir a uno de nuestros conciertos!' Ace gritó con alegría, la euforia se dejaba sentir '¡No quiero un jodido no!'

Y Zoro se tensó, podía haberse negado muchas veces porque no era Ace al que le rechazaba las invitaciones, pero no quería ir, si, la curiosidad por conocer al vocalista le estaba haciendo flaquear, pero, Ace era él que le estaba diciendo que fuera a uno de sus conciertos.

'Zoro, si no vienes' el nombrado puso atención ante el tono de desespero de Ace 'Si no vienes a uno de los conciertos, le tendré que pagar a Sanji más de mil euros y ¡no quiero pagar eso!'

¿¡Qué!? ¡Joder no! ¡Que se jodiese el puto vocalista! ¡Porque iría a toda costa! Ese tipo se estaba ganando las ganas de ser golpeado por sus puños.

—Si voy—respondió presa del enfado, quería conocer al vocalista y mostrarle que con Roronoa Zoro nadie se metía.

'¿Lo prometes?' Ace preguntó esperanzado.

—Sí, lo prometo—dijo aun sin pensarlo del todo.

'¡Kid! ¡Zoro va a ir a uno de nuestros conciertos!'

Zoro sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Ace, pero pronto se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal en eso, Nami sonreía como si supiera algo, al igual que Usopp, Chopper y el propio Luffy.

—¿Cuánto le debes a Sanji, Ace?—Nami dijo en voz alta.

'Pues, nunca pensé que su plan funcionaría' el pecoso se notaba que se estaba riendo 'Aposté con él más de tres mil euros, pero vale la pena'

Y ahí Zoro se dio cuenta de que todo eso era una jodida trampa, desde el principio sus amigos ya estaban conscientes de que él estaría a la defensiva, y que sacaran el tema de los conciertos, del vocalista y de todo lo demás era un despiste, estaba furioso, porque el mismo vocalista había hecho una apuesta, era astuto y eso que aún no lo conocía en persona.

'Zoro, hiciste una promesa' Ace le habló 'Así que no me falles'

Gruñó con molestia, él nunca rompía sus promesas y aunque le hubieran engañado para engancharlo, iría.

—¿Cómo está todo ahí?—Nami preguntó con alegría, Zoro se enfurruñó, no quería saber de nada más.

'Pues, hace frío, se pronostica lluvia, que parece ser se volverá aguanieve, y lo malo es que estamos en un estadio sin techo, ¡Todo está lleno! ¡Esto es lo más grandioso que hemos tenido!' la alegría de Ace se dejaba sentir, a pesar de estar muy lejos.

'¡Portgas!' reconoció la voz, ese era Kid, quien se escuchaba molesto por algo '¡Ponte una jodida camisa! ¡Estamos a cinco grados centígrados! ¿Quieres congelarte las bolas?'

'No siento frío, los gritos de nuestros fans hacen que me sienta cálido' Zoro abrió los ojos, eso era una persona que estaba al pendiente de sus seguidores, que le importaba lo que sus fans sufrían 'Si ellos están aguantando, entonces yo también'

'Déjalo, Eutass-ya' ahora era Law el que se dejaba escuchar, aunque parecía que estaba lejos 'Él y Blackleg-ya tienen el sistema inmunológico más fuerte, para ellos esto no será nada'

**¡Cinco minutos para el concierto!**

Una voz cálida y femenina anunció por los altavoces, porque eso parecía ser, después todos escucharon los chillidos de fans llamando por el grupo.

'¿¡Qué hace Blackleg-ya en medio de los fans!?' escucharon una maldición y a Ace carcajearse.

'Bien, chicos, tenemos que irnos, Sanji ha hecho su aparición y está causando que adelantemos el concierto'

'Olvidé avisarles' la voz cancina de Marco 'Que Sanji se me escapó'

Un coro de ¡Debiste habernos avisado antes! Se escuchó antes de que la llamada fuera cortada.

Zoro no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, pero, ya había aceptado ir.

—Por fin vas a ir—Luffy le sonrió, y Zoro sonrió de vuelta, patética forma de haber aceptado ir a un concierto del cual se había negado por cuatro años, miró el techo, Kuina le perdonaría, supuso, ya habían pasado seis años de que ella muriera y su luto debía de acabar en algún momento.


End file.
